pixar_protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elastigirl aka Helen Parr (née '''Truax''')
Elastigirl/'Mrs. Incredible' , also known as Helen Parr (née Truax), is the protagonist of Incredibles 2. ''Incredibles 2'' Helen is selected by Winston Deavor to be the face of a publicity stunt to gain the public's support of supers. She is sent to New Urbem where she fights crime as Elastigirl. While on her mission, she chases down the Screenslaver, who has been mind-controlling civilians through their television screens. After capturing the Screenslaver, Elastigirl realizes that the man behind the mask was being controlled by someone else. It turns out to be Evelyn Deavor, Winston's sister, who is behind all the attacks. Evelyn manages to overpower Helen by putting mind-controlling goggles on her. Bob attempts to save Helen but is lured into a trap and also becomes mind-controlled. Helen is later freed by Jack Jack who moves Helen's goggles aside, via telekinesis. Helen, in turn, frees both Bob and Lucius. While they deal with stopping the Deavor's boat from crashing into New Urbem, Helen goes after Evelyn who is trying to escape. She manages to apprehend her once and for all. Personality In her younger days, Elastigirl was very adamant about breaking into a man’s world (that is, the world of superheroes). She also didn't feel that marriage was in her future because she believed that marriage would ruin her style. However, she ultimately falls in love with Mr. Incredible and marries him. Following their marriage and the subsequent outlawing of Supers, Helen gives up her independent feminist attitude of breaking into the male-dominated world of Supers, as their abolition makes that a moot point. She takes on a more traditionalist mindset as a wife and mother. Elastigirl as a housewife has a sharp wit and cares for her family's well-being. She wants to make them happy but is concerned that nobody finds out that they're superheroes. While she can sometimes be a little irritable, she usually tries to remain composed, though she can get panicked or angry under pressure. She is often more authoritative with her children than her husband Bob, who is often too distracted to be substantially authoritative. She got into an argument with Bob over Dash being punished for performing a prank, which Bob actually thought was funny. Helen argued that Bob is encouraging rebellious behavior in Dash, something she wants to nip in the bud. Helen is the ultimate supermom. She uses both her superpowers and her innate abilities as a wife and mother to unify her family, and protects them at all costs. She is quick-witted, resourceful, talented, passionate, driven, and supportive. Throughout the story, she is the only unwavering character, always sure of herself and always caring for those around her. She is the stronghold in the Parr family and the one that holds them all together, for better or worse! Appearance According to official sources, Helen is in her late thirties and she is 5'8" (172 cm) in height and is 125 pounds (56 kg) in weight. She has brown eyes and brown hair. In her glory days as Elastigirl, she had long red hair worn in a flip and had a slim, athletic figure, with the exception of rather wide hips. She wore a light gray leotard with a black and white "EG" insignia on the chest, with a scarlet eye mask, headband, and belt, scarlet over-the-elbow gloves, and thigh-high scarlet boots. After fifteen years of forced retirement, Elastigirl is still slender but with significantly wider hips and thicker thighs. Her hair is cut in a medium length, becomes brown, and is worn in a short side-bob that is shaped like a curved heart. Following Mr. Incredible's secret return to hero work, the family's old friend and designer extraordinaire Edna Mode designs a new super-suit for him, along with matching suits for Helen and their three children. Helen's "Mrs. Incredible" super-suit is a red unitard with a black eye mask, orange belt, and black bottoms, gloves and thigh-high boots, and an orange, black and yellow "I" insignia on the chest that houses a homing device. When Helen is tapped to lead a campaign to bring the supers back in Incredibles 2, she gets a new suit designed by Alexander Galbaki. The suit has a silver leotard with a magenta belt and a magenta "EG" insignia on the chest, with a black eye mask, dark gray tights, and black over-the-elbow gloves and thigh-high boots. However, the suit gets ripped on the shoulder near the end of the film on the EverJust, and she reverts back to her red "Mrs. Incredible" suit. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= The Operation Kronos Database assigned Elastigirl a threat rating of 6.2 and termed her a "moderate threat". * Inhuman Elasticity: Elastigirl can convert the mass of her entire body into a highly malleable state at will. In such a state, she can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine. She can extend her limbs, torso, or neck to great distances: the maximum length she can distend before her body segments become painful is about 30 meters. The Operation Kronos database states that she can also leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m) via her elasticity. She can also extend her body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention; Elastigirl's minimum thickness is recorded by the NSA at 1 mm. How her body's respiration and circulatory systems function at the distorted extremes she can achieve is currently unknown. The greater the distance she stretches or the more extended the size of the object she becomes, the weaker her overall strength becomes. **'Shapeshifting': She has also shown the ability to shapeshift via her elasticity. An example of this is when she transforms into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get Violet and Dash to shore. Another instance is when she transformed into a parachute twice in The Incredibles: first to safely land Violet and Dash in the middle of the ocean and second to safely bring Jack-Jack back onto the ground. **'Density Alteration:' The fact that she can also manipulate her body shape and even decrease in volume means her mass can be moved to go with it. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the great malleability and elasticity of her body, Elastigirl has high durability to physical injury. For example, Helen was able to temporarily suspend the weight of a motor home with her body in sheering winds, though this did cause her to grit her teeth with noticeable strain.The Incredibles |-|Abilities= *'Piloting:' Helen Parr is an accomplished pilot. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Helen is depicted as a capable operative, hand-to-hand combatant, and tactician. |-|Weaknesses= *'Temperature Extremes:' If Elastigirl is exposed to extreme cold, her body becomes harder and less pliable as the temperature decreases until ultimately it actually becomes brittle, possibly breaking if she exerts too much force. This can be seen when she awakens in Evelyn's low-temperature chamber and struggles to stretch her arm to free herself from the chair. Likewise, if she is exposed to extreme heat, such as electricity, she seems to enter a pseudo-melted state, where she is weak, limp and extremely pliable. For instance, during her fight with the Screenslaver in his light cage, she got zapped several times, temporarily rendering her limbs weak and disabled, causing her to limp as she was chasing after the Screenslaver. Incredibles 2 *'Substantial Blunt Forces:' Absorbing large shocks to her form is physically exhausting and a sufficient amount of blunt force, such as three anti-aircraft missiles going off at the same time, can render her unconscious. Trivia **Tinker Bell's curves got smaller as she evolved throughout decades, while Elastigirl's curves got bigger in Incredibles 2. *Coincidentally enough, Elastigirl, Helen's superhero name, is also the name of a superheroine with similar elasticity-based superpowers that originated from the DC Comics superhero team, the Doom Patrol. Their civilian names are also similar, with the DC character's surname being Farr. To avoid copyrights, Pixar was forced to use the name Mrs. Incredible for marketing. The DC character's name has since been changed to Elasti-Woman, presumably as a compromise to allow Pixar to use "Elastigirl" again. *Helen is the only member in the Parr family with brown eyes, as her husband and all three of their children have blue eyes. *Elastigirl is the second female Pixar character to own and ride a motorcycle. The first was Colette from Ratatouille. *A Walt Disney World Bus wrap has Elastigirl on her Elasticycle on both sides aligned with the bus tires. https://twitter.com/blog_mickey/status/1015017476051165184 Quotes From Incredibles 2 Gallery Pixar_INC2_Elastigirl_Elasticycle_1.png Pixar Elasticycle Still Image.jpg|Elastigirl on her new Elasticycle Pixar_INC2_Elastigirl_Elasticycle_2.png vlcsnap-2018-08-30-19h32m20s562.png|"Bye, sweetie." Pixar_INC2_Elastigirl_Plane.png 2018-06-10-02-26-14.png 2 (2).png|Elastigirl's 2nd generation outfit (Not designed by Edna "E" Mode) Pixar_INC2_Elastigirl_Png_.png Pixar_INC2_Elastigirl_PNG_1.png Pixar_Elastigirl_Incredibles_2.jpg Incredibles EW Still.jpg 5 (4).jpg 7 (8).png 6 (2).jpg 7 (3).jpg 8 (2).jpg 9 (1).jpg 9 (2).jpg 7 (7).jpg 7 (9).png 7 (8).jpg 8 (2).png 5 (2).jpg 4 (2).jpg 1 (2).jpg vlcsnap-2018-09-13-21h04m37s387.png|Full Fidelity hair rendering process vlcsnap-2018-09-13-21h04m46s710.png gallery-1430515160-filmes-2233-fotos-101511.jpg Superheroes returned to society again.png He-lectrix's electic powers.jpg References de:Elastigirl es:Helen Parr fr:Hélène Parr he:הלן פאר pt:Helen Parr ru:Хелен Парр